The Watch
by RockyxRoad
Summary: Twelve year old Rocky Blaque thought this summer would be spent riding around the country, listening to her best friend argue with her cousin and catching up on her comics. That all changes when she's chosen to wield the Omnitrix! Now, Rocky must put all of her years reading about superheroes to the test and actually be one!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Welcome to the first issue of The Watch. I hope to make this as good as all the other great OC Ben 10 stories out there! This story will be told in the first person narrative and in script format. I just think it's a bomb way to tell this kind of story and makes it easier to keep up with the action and alien transformations. If that turns you off, my bad :(

The Watch will have five arcs with ten issues to every arc and the tenth episode of every arc will be the finale. Many special guest characters will appear (if I can get permission of course :)) and many references to Marvel Comics and the MCU will be made. Although this is my take on the original Ben 10 series, it will take place in 2019 for story and reference purposes. Don't worry, it will still be amazeballs! I really hope you guys enjoy and let's begin!

* * *

**The Rookie Arc**

**Issue 1: The Luckiest Chance in the World!**

Everybody dreams of being a hero. Fighting crime, saving people, having amazing powers. Not many people get to actually live it, unfortunately and I thought I would be one of those people...until I got hit by that thing from space.

Before getting into all that though, let me give you guys a run down of who I actually am. The name is Roquelle Blaque, but everyone calls me Rocky. I'm 12 years old, 4'11, and have dark black hair with a blue streak in it. You'll usually never find me without my pink Marvel comics crewneck and I have dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. I absolutely love art and Marvel comics and just superheroes in general. I also hate school.

As much as I hate school, everything started with me sitting at my desk, it being my last class of the day. And the year!

I sat in Ms. Green's Literature class staring at the clock, as she talked on and on about something.

Ms. Green: "Remember class, it's not too late to sign up for my summer book club. It'll be a great way to spend the summer. Way more productive than say...painting on the side of a random wall, Ms. Blaque." I peeled my eyes away from the clock and grinned at her.

Rocky: "What can I say, Ms. Green? I'm an artist, I have to express myself in artistic ways." Ms. Green chuckled a little and turned to her computer. Probably taking attendance one last time before the year's over. I looked back at the clock and there was only 5 seconds to go.

Rocky: "5...4...3...2...1!" The bell erupted with ringing and everybody grabbed their stuff and piled out of the classroom. I waited until the mob had cleared and grabbed my backpack, smiled at Ms. Green one more time, and walked out of the classroom, toward my locker. Once there, I dialed my combination and opened my locker up, immediately grabbing my sketchbook and stuffing it into my backpack. After that, I started emptying the rest of the books and stuff out of the locker.

"Aren't you going to miss school, Rocks?" I turned around, being greeted by the frowning face of my best friend, Gwen Tennyson. I raised an eyebrow at her.

Rocky: "As much as I'm going to miss those cavities I had when I was four." Gwen rolled her eyes and I turned back to my locker, emptying the last of the stuff out before turning back to my best friend.

Gwen: "I'm being serious, Rocky, school is the one place where our minds are tested. What are we going to do without it for 3 months?!" I shot her a cheeky smile as the two of us walked down the hallway and out of the school, toward Gwen's house. We always go there after school so I don't see why the last day would be any different.

Rocky: "I don't know, maybe actually do something not totally mind numbing." She grinned back at me.

Gwen: "Want mind numbing? Try sitting through a two hour documentary about the history of Marvel Comics. Oh wait, you already made me do that." I giggled at that.

Rocky: "You said I could pick the movie, Gwen." She giggled too.

Gwen and I have been best friends for about a year now. I met her when I transferred from another school and she wasn't too popular over at her elementary school so we clicked right away. Sure she's two years younger than me, but she's pretty mature for her age.

Gwen: "I have this whole summer planned out, Rocks. It's going to be the best summer ever!" I gave her a look.

Rocky: "By all planned out, do you mean literally?" She grinned at me and pulled out a notebook planner. She opened it up and showed me a calendar with every day color coded.

Gwen: "Yes!" I rolled my eyes, smiling.

Rocky: "Gwen, you can't plan out our whole summer. It's supposed to be spontaneous and awesome, not proper and thought out." She rolled her eyes as we walked up her driveway and she unlocked the door to her house.

Gwen: "You sound like my cousin, Ben. And like I told that doofus, I like my days to be thought out. I don't like surprise-" She stopped talking when we walked into the living room. There was Gwen's mom and dad, and her Grandpa Max. I had seen him a few times when he's come and visited Gwen. He's an older guy, looks in his sixties. He wears this really cool hawaiin shirt and white pants. He's an all around cool guy and Gwen really seems to love him.

Gwen's face lit up with joy and she dropped her backpack, running over to him and giving him a big hug.

Gwen: "Grandpa! What are you doing here? Mom didn't tell me about any visits." Max smiled and looked over at her parents, who nodded

Max: "Well pumpkin, your parents and I were having a chat and we all think it'd be great if you tagged along on a summer road trip I'm taking." Gwen stopped hugging him, looking up at him.

Gwen: "A road trip? You mean like, in the Rustbucket?" Max nodded and I looked down at the ground. I know Gwen's kinda think-y but she's still my best friend. Her being away for the whole summer would equal this so not being the best summer ever.

I smiled at her nonetheless.

Rocky: "That sounds really cool, red. I think you'd really like it if you went." Gwen looked at me, then smiled and looked back at Max.

Gwen: "Can Rocky come too, Grandpa?! Please, please, please?!" I looked at Max too, wanting to look at his expression before he answered. Reed Richards taught me that was a good way to 'read' people. Well, he didn't exactly teach me. I read it in a Fantastic Four comic.

Instead of shooting the idea down like I half-expected him to do, he grinned at her.

Max: "I was hoping you would ask. I had a hunch you would want to bring your best friend along for the ride." Then he looked at me. "But only if you want, Rocky. I promise it'll be one you won't forget."

I nodded immediately.

Rocky: "Are you kidding? I'd love to! Thank you so much!" I ran over and hugged him, holding on for a while until I realized what I was doing and let go. "Um, sorry."

Max: "Nothing to apologize for, Rocky, don't worry. Now, how about you and Gwen head on up to her room and pack her things. Gwen's parents and I will get permission from your parents, then we'll go by your house." I nodded and Gwen ran over to me, squealing.

Gwen: "This is gonna be so fun, Rocks. You, me and Grandpa all summer, on an adventure." I nodded in agreement and we started running up the stairs.

Max: "Oh, Gwen I forgot to tell you! Your cousin Ben is coming along!" Gwen stopped in her tracks and I rolled my eyes.

Rocky: "Red, please don't do this." She glared straight at me and I stepped down a step. You do not want to get near Gwen when she's mad. My closest comparison would be the Tazmanian Devil.

Gwen: "How can I not do this, Rocks? It's our first summer as best friends and now it's gonna be ruined by my mega-dweeb of a cousin!" I rolled my eyes. There is no way I'm putting up with those two arguing all summer. I haven't been around the two of them much since I started hanging around Gwen, but the times I did were filled with the words 'doofus' and 'dweeb' and I swear to Odin that I can't deal with that.

Rocky: "Gwen, honey, baby, I love you but sometimes...you do come off kind of...know-it-ally." She put her hands on her hips and gave me one of her looks.

Gwen: "What's that supposed to mean?" I put my hands up in defense (and in case she decided to swing on me) before I took a step toward her.

Rocky: "All I'm saying is, we all have to be in the RV together all summer so let's _try_ and make it suck less. I'm pretty sure Ben doesn't like this anymore than you do." Gwen rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, looking to the side.

Gwen: "You're right. I'm not gonna let the captain of the mondo-dweebs ruin our best summer ever so I'll try to be nice." I grinned at her and patted her head.

Rocky: "Good girl. Now let's get you packed, we still have to stop by my house." She nodded eagerly and the two of us hurried upstairs to her room.

* * *

**Outer Space. Exactly 4,000 miles away from Earth **

Everything was quiet and peaceful in the cosmos as a humongous grey spaceship flew through the stars. Inside, a creature resembling a dark black angel stood at the controls, watching as the stars went by.

"Just as I expected, we will be passing Earth in just a few moments. If everything goes as planned, the cargo will reach the Benefactor in no time." He continued to watch the stars go by until a large blue head erupted onto his screen.

**"Ikarus, I have an incoming transmission from a close by vessel. Shall I patch you through?"**

Ikarus raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded nonetheless.

Ikarus: "Yes, Delilah, patch me through. Since I am so on schedule, I have time to fraternize with the scum of this sector." Delilah nodded and disappeared, immediately being replaced by a being that was concealed under a black cloak. The only thing remotely distinguishable were his glowing yellow eyes.

"Ikarus the Deliverer, I presume. I have been searching the galaxy for you. You are a very difficult being to track down."

Ikarus gave the stranger an uneasy smile, not wanting to seem intimidated.

Ikarus: "Well, it is necessary for the kind of work that I do. Delivering rare cargo across the galaxy requires a very few amount of beings knowing who you are." He took a step away from the monitor before continuing, "Speaking of, who might you be? And what business do you have with me?"

The cloaked figure tilted his head upward, opening his mouth and letting out a sinister black mist.

"I have been called many names. The one I prefer, I must admit, is Cretin." Ikarus looked at the screen in terror before backing away from the monitor even more.

Ikarus: "The Space Devil?! What reason could you possibly have to look for me?!" Cretin simply smiled, bugs crawling out of the holes in his teeth.

Cretin: "I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Ikarus. Didn't you get some new cargo today?" Realization dawned on Ikarus and he hopped into the air, letting his wings lift him into the air. Cretin let out a horrifying laugh and before Ikarus could reach the door, the wall exploded, knocking him to the ground. The vacuum of space started to pull him out, but a tight grip around his neck prevented him from drifting out into space.

Cretin: "Ah, Ah, Ah. You will be granted the escape of death _after _you transfer your cargo to me. Not a minute before." Ikarus stared up at him, hatred and fear clouding his vision.

Ikarus: "Very...well. My monitor...take me to it." Cretin smiled , snakes slithering out of his mouth, before leaping up and landing in front of the monitor. He gripped Ikarus' throat even tighter and slammed his face against the keys.

Cretin: "There you are. Now, do what must be done." Ikarus weakly glared at Cretin before holding up a shaky hand and pressing a flashing red button.

**BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP**

The ship started to shake even more as the bottom of it opened up and a small pod shot out of it, heading toward Earth.

Cretin looked around in confusion before slamming Ikarus onto the keyboard again.

Cretin: "What is the meaning of this?! What have you done?!" Ikarus managed to lift his head up and smile, showcasing a row of broken and bloody teeth.

Ikarus: "I did what had to be done, Space Devil. I don't have the cargo anymore, it's been deployed. It's gone." Cretin looked up at the monitor, reading the '**CARGO DEPLOYED' **message written in bright letters. Looking back down at Ikarus, he roared.

Cretin: "You think you are smart, Aurelsapien. But your efforts to keep the cargo from me have only delayed the inevitable. And cost you a peaceful death." He tightened his grip on Ikarus and with his other hand, pulled the cloak off of his head. Black and red smoke erupted from his eyes as they formed into tentacles.

Ikarus: "If I perish knowing I have prevented the total obliteration of the galaxy, then so my life was not a waste." Cretin smirked, a fly coming out of his mouth.

Cretin: "Sorry to disappoint you." He pointed at Ikarus' chest and his tentacle pounced, inpaling him right through the heart and killing him instantly. "But you prevented nothing."

He dropped the now lifeless body and carefully replaced the cloak back on his head before turning around and leaping back to his ship.

...

**Earth. Exactly 1500 miles away from the cargo**

I ran down the sidewalk, gripping the straps of my Captain Marvel backpack tightly and trying not to pass out from lack of oxygen. My cheeks were starting to turn red and I'm sure I saw stars but I refused to stop, not until I got home.

Max had forgotten he was supposed to pick up Ben from school and had to leave, meaning he couldn't give me a ride to my house to pick up clothes. So, me being the overexcited girly that I am and not wanting to wait for Gwen's parents to take me, I decided I'd run the 10 blocks to my house. Not my best idea.

I finally reached the front porch of my house and stopped, immediately collapsing onto my stomach on the front steps.

Rocky: "I...swear...one of these days, I'm gonna join a gym." I stood up, laughing to myself. "It'll be the same day we get Spider-Man 4 and a sequel to The Incredible Hulk."

I grabbed my key out of my bag and unlocked my door, feeling the breeze from the AC as I walked in.

Rocky: "Dad, I'm home!"

"In the study, Picasso!" I immediately smiled and dropped my bag at the door, then ran through the living room and up to a huge set of double doors. I pushed them open, revealing a man sitting at a desk. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses, and wore a simple white T-shirt. He was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Rocky: "Dad." He looked up at me and grinned, earning the same response from me as I quickly walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, both of us letting go after a minute. "Whatcha working on?"

I tried to sneak a peak at the paper he was scribbling on but he quickly snatched it up, shooting me his signature smirk.

Dad: "You know the rules, Picasso." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

Rocky: "Yeah yeah, wait on it like everybody else." He nodded and shot me the finger guns.

Dad: "Atta girl." He opened up one of his desk drawers and placed the paper inside.

You see, my dad basically has the coolest job in the whole frikkin' world! He's the lead artist for a few comics over at Marvel so he does all the art for some of the newer issues. The writers send him the stories for the issues so he can add the art which means he has access to all the future issues! And he won't even share them with his own daughter.

Dad: "So, Max Tennyson called not too long ago. Said something about a summer road trip with Gwen and her cousin." I nodded my head quickly.

Rocky: "Yeah, Max has got this RV and we'd basically drive around the country, seeing the sights. Gwen is really excited about it."

Dad: "And what about you, little dreamer? You sure you want to spend all summer hauled up in an RV? What happened to your spontaneous summer?" I shot him one of his own smirks.

Rocky: "If you're gonna miss me too much, Dad, just say that." He laughed and shot me a wink.

Dad: "Miss you? Picasso, I've been waiting to turn your room into a studio for years." I slapped his softly on the arm.

Rocky: "Daaaaad." He laughed even harder and pulled me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head.

Dad: "Of course I'd miss you, Rockstar, but you know I've never been one for caging a bird. If you think this road trip with Gwen is the adventure you're looking for this summer, then you gotta go for it." I smiled into his shirt and hugged him tight.

Rocky: "You gonna be okay here, all alone? I don't want to leave you by yourself and you start talking to the Black Widow statue again." Dad pulled out of the hug and shot me a playful glare.

Dad: "That was one time and I swear, she had the hots for me first." I giggled and he continued. "I'll be fine, Picasso. Let's not forget who's been raising who by themself."

I giggled again.

Rocky: "Dad, who has been raising who?" He glared at me again and stuck out his tongue.

Dad: "Max said he'd be here around four to pick you up. You'd better high tail it if you want to pack." I looked at my phone, ignoring my RiRi Williams wallpaper and looking at the time.

Rocky: "Fudge, it's already a quarter till! I gotta get packing." I kissed Dad on the cheek and ran out of the study, making my way down the hall and up the stairs to my room.

I burst into my room, taking in the familiar sight of posters scattered across my wall. Power Pack, X-Men, Jessica Jones, you name the hero, I've got a poster.

Rocky: "Home sweet home." I headed straight for my closet and pulled out my SHIELD duffel bag and unzipped it before flinging it onto my bed, which was covered with a Spider-Man comforter. "Alright, can't take my whole room so I should pack the essentials."

I immediately grabbed my extra sketchbook and all my volumes of Jane Foster Thor and tucked them into my duffle bag. After that, I packed my hygiene products, about a dozen sets of clothes and my phone charger and headphones before zipping up my bag. I thought about it, then unzipped my bag again and grabbed a few more comics, placing them in the bag.

After making sure I didn't want to pack even more comics, I sat on my bed and stared at a particular poster on my wall.

Rocky: "Sergauson would totally kick me out of the Marvel fandom if he knew about this, but there's always been a certain...awesomeness about you." Supergirl. I know she's DC and believe me, I'm still Team Marvel all day, but Supergirl has been my favorite hero since Dad introduced me to comics. It was 4 years ago and Dad approached me with a bunch of comics. Thor, Avengers, Iron Man (RIP, Love you 3000), basic Marvel stuff. I loved all of them but a particular comic stuck out to me; Supergirl Volume 1.

**"LIVING ON THE EDGE, FIGHTING CRIME, SPINNING WEBS-"**

I fumbled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen, seeing the familiar face of my best friend.

Rocky: "Red, what's up? Everything alright?"

Gwen: "Everything's cool, Rocks. The dweeb had a little incident with his underwear and Grandpa had to help him, so we should be there soon." I raised an eyebrow at that but decided to not even ask.

Rocky: "Gotcha. I'll be outside when you pull up." After a confirmation from her, I hung up the phone and looked back at my Supergirl poster. "Screw it." I reached up and peeled it off my wall, then rolled it up and put it in my duffle bag.

...

After a heartfelt goodbye to Dad and a promise to "spread my wings", I was waiting for Max and the cousins to pull up. I was sitting on the porch, deep into an issue of Jessica Jones when I heard a loud horn in front of me.

I looked up, seeing Gwen poking her head out the window of the RV.

Gwen: "Come ON, Rocks, do you wanna get this summer started or not?!" I rolled my eyes, smiling and put the comic back into my duffle bag. I put my backpack on my back and picked up my duffle, then headed down my driveway toward the RV.

Rocky: "Hopefully this actually is the best summer ever." I opened the door and climbed up the steps, taking in the sight of the old Rustbucket. I'd been inside a couple times with Gwen during Max's visits. Looks like this'll be home for the next three months.

Gwen hopped up and immediately grabbed my duffle.

Gwen: "Let me take your stuff, Rocks, we'll be sleeping back there in the bunks. Ben was so nice to volunteer to take the couch." She looked back at Ben with a smile, but he just glared at her.

Ben: "I didn't volunteer, you and Grandpa made me do it and you know that." I giggled a little. Ben hadn't changed much from the last time I'd seen him, except for his clothes. Instead of that weird T-shirt with that black line, he's wearing a Batman hoodie.

I gave Gwen my backpack and as she went to put them in the back, I walked over and sat at the table with Ben.

Max: "We'll be stopping off at a campsite on the edge of town for the night, kids. We'll start traveling in the morning."

Rocky: "Okay Max." He put the RV in drive and pulled off. I turned my attention back to Ben.

Ben: "What do you want, Roquelle? Isn't it enough that you're ruining my summer, do you have to bother me too?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Rocky: "It's Rocky. And believe me, Red and I weren't exactly picturing you being a part of our summer either. But it's happening so can you not be such a douche about it so we can try to have some fun? Throwing insults at each other isn't going to help anyone." Ben looked down at the table, avoiding my gaze. He was kinda cute, although I'd never tell Gwen that. She'd have me immediately admitted into a psychiatric ward.

Ben: "I mean, I guess you're right. But Gwen likes to start things too and I can't let the dweeb get away with it!" I rolled my eyes.

Rocky: "I talked to her already, too. She agreed to make an effort if you do. You will, won't you?" I reached over and put my hand over his. He gulped and looked up at me.

Ben: "U-um, yeah, Rocky. I got you." I grinned and took my hand back, sliding out of the booth and standing up.

Rocky: "Awesome sauce! I was gonna read some comics later, you want to join in on a nerd-out?" Nerd-outs are what I call the times where I go full on fangirl superhero geek. It's pretty embarrassing around non-superhero fans but my people understand me.

Ben nodded.

Ben: "Totally! I just got some new Teen Titans and Young Justice volumes, just for the trip." He smiles to himself but stopped when he looked at me, seeing my face twisted up in disgust.

Rocky: "Wait...are you ONLY a DC fan?! I thought that Batman hoodie was for the aesthetic!" I heard Max chuckle from the driver's seat. Ben smirked and nodded up at me.

Ben: "Yep. And why wouldn't I be? It's the better side. Better heroes, better stories, better everything." I just stared at him, in awe of the words I was hearing.

Rocky: "I don't even want to look at you, right now." I shook my head dramatically and walked to the back, earning a head shake from Ben. Gwen was sitting on the bottom bunk, looking at her phone. She smiled when I walked in.

Gwen: "How'd talking to Lord of the Geeks go?"

"I heard that!" Gwen and I giggled quietly. I reached up onto the top bunk and grabbed my backpack. After digging around a bit, I pulled out my sketchbook.

Rocky: "It went okay, I guess. He said he wouldn't be a total goob if you didn't start anything." Before Gwen could interject, I placed a finger on her lips. "Which I promised him you wouldn't do."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I took a step back.

Gwen: "Fine. But for the record, he's always the one starting everything." I rolled my eyes, smiling and started toward the front of the Rustbucket.

Rocky: "I'm gonna do some drawing, TTYL."

Gwen: "Okay, Rocks." She pulled out her Apple laptop and stood up. "Time to get started on my birthday party planning!"

I walked past Ben, shooting him a fake death glare, and sat up in the front with Max. He kept his eyes on the road but smiled at me.

Max: "Whatcha up to there, Rocky?" I smiled back and held my sketchbook up to him, the _Property of Rocky Blaque _written in pink bubble letters.

Rocky: "Just gonna draw a little in my sketchbook, Max. I've been messing with this one drawing for weeks and I can't seem to get it right."

Max: "Ah that's right, you are Nate's daughter. I'm a fan of your Dad's work." I looked at him in awe.

Rocky: "_You _read Marvel comics?" He winked at me.

Max: "Old guy's full of surprises, huh?" I playfully rolled my eyes at him and opened my sketchbook, revisiting pages upon pages of colorful landscapes and characters. I flipped past a drawing of Wolverine that I did in 4th grade, briefly stopped to admire the detail on a Daredevil drawing I did two months ago, then flipped through a few more pages before getting to the one I wanted. The last page.

I stared in almost confusion at the drawing that I had started almost three weeks ago but still was nowhere near close to finishing. It was...me. But not really. You see, I had wanted to test my artistic ability and turn myself into a superhero. On paper, at least, since it's like totally impossible to get struck by lightning or bit by a radioactive spider in this lame-o world. But the drawing hasn't really turned out well. I've drawn myself easily, but I've been having a tough time figuring out what kind of hero I should draw myself as, so right now the paper is filled with self portraits, erase marks and superhero insignia.

Should I go armor like the late, great Tony Stark? Should I go bright spandex that do nothing for my butt like Captain America? Oooo, maybe leather like my girl, Black Widow (RIP girly).

I grabbed the pencil that's always tucked in my ponytail and started outlining a potential costume for hero me. It started as a leather jacket, but turned into a cape after a while and I must've spaced out and added wings too. I face-palmed.

Rocky: "This is impossible! How am I supposed to draw myself as someone that's amazing when I'm anything but?" Max raised an eyebrow at me, but I guess he decided not to question it.

Max: "Kids, we'll be pulling up at the campsite soon. We'll get some grub when we get there." Ben eagerly looked up from his PS Vita and nodded.

Ben: "Thank goodness! I'm starved!" Gwen, who was typing away on her laptop, nodded in agreement.

Gwen: "Same here, Grandpa. Rocks and I haven't eaten all day." Right as she said that, my stomach started to growl. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought.

Max chuckled. I guess he heard my stomach. I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

...

Ten minutes later, the Rustbucket came to a stop in the middle of the woods. Gwen and I looked out the window at all the trees.

Gwen: "Are you sure there are no bears out here, Grandpa? I read somewhere that they like to dwell in big forests like these." Ben snickered from his place over on the couch.

Ben: "Oh look, the big brain is sucking the fun outta the trip already." Gwen glared at him and so did I.

Rocky: "Ben-"

Gwen: "Look who's talking! The trip was ruined the second you stepped on this RV, loser." I glared at her.

Rocky: "Red-"

Ben: "Who you calling loser, gorilla face?!" I sighed and looked back at Max.

Rocky: "Can you stop these two? I don't want the first day of the trip to be them screaming at each other."

Max: "I try not to get in the middle, they usually work it out between themselves."

Ben and Gwen: "Dweeb!" I slid out of the booth at the mention of that word and stood up, grabbing my sketchbook off the table.

Rocky: "Well I'd prefer not to be here while they...work it out. You mind if I go sketch some trees, Max?" He shook his head.

Max: "Not at all. Don't go too far, though, I'm making dinner." I nodded and opened the door to the Rustbucket, then walked down the steps.

Rocky: "I could get some sweet backdrops out of these trees while the Tornado Twins duke it out in there. Hmmm.." I looked around, trying to decide which direction to go. "I guess here is as good a place as any."

I took the pencil out of my hair again but me being the insanely clumsy girly I am, I dropped it.

Rocky: "Fudge." I bent down to pick it up when suddenly, a squirrel scurried out from under the Rustbucket and grabbed it in his mouth, taking off into the woods.

Rocky: "Hey! OMG, I cannot lose that pencil!" I left my sketchbook on the picnic table next to the RV, then took off after the squirrel. I hopped over a fallen tree and ran along the path leading deeper into the woods.

You all may think I'm totally coo coo bananas for running into the woods by myself for a pencil, but if you knew the reason you'd understand. It's...special.

I maintained my pace through the woods for a few more seconds, then stopped and looked around.

Rocky: "Great. Not only did I lose Stan's pencil, I'm totally lost." I turned around and started going back in the direction I came but...the ground started to rumble. I squealed and held onto a tree for dear life. "And here I am, in the middle of the forrest. I need to get back to the Rustbucket before something happens to me."

I let go of the tree and prepared to walk against the earthquake but the rumbling got stronger.

Rocky: "What kind of freaky earthquake is this?!" Suddenly, the sky glimmered green as something shot downward from the stars. My eyes got wide as I stared. "Whoa, what the heck is that thing? It looks pretty close."

The object rocketed closer and shifted directions, heading straight for me! I screamed.

Rocky: "TOO CLOSE!" I turned to run but me being the clumsy girl I am, I tripped and face planted onto the ground. The object picked up speed and burst toward me, impaling itself into my back. I screamed in agony as I tried to keep from passing out from the pain.

"**Cargo deployment successful. Beginning bonding process.**" The object opened up and a green orb slithered out of it, inching its way down and onto my back. As soon as it came into contact with my shirt, it turned from green to pink. It slithered across my back until it got to my left arm, then inches down to my wrist and expanded. That's all I could process before everything went dark.

...

"Rocks?! Rocky, are you out here?" My eyes fluttered open before closing again.

Rocky: "Ugh, Red? Is that you?" I sat up and rubbed by head with my left hand, hearing some kind of humming in my left ear. "Huh?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my left arm. On my wrist was...a watch? Except it was kinda funny looking. It was grey with a dark black line going around it. Four white lines also went around it, meeting up at the pink hourglass faceplate on the front. There was some kind of dial on the faceplate and a pink button on the side.

Rocky: "What the heck, where'd I get this?" I looked down at the ground and noticed the object that came out of the sky and apparently knocked me out. It looked like some kind of capsule. I picked it up and examined it, then looked at the watch.

Rocky: "This trippy watch must've came out of this pod. Question is, what's a watch doing in outer space?" I dropped the pod and wrapped my right hand over the watch, then pulled. To my absolute surprise, it wouldn't budge! "Oh fudge, oh fudge, oh fudge!"

I kept pulling at it and my hand accidentally hit the button on the side, making the faceplate pop up and emit a thin pink mist. I immediately went from scared to curious. The hourglass was replaced by a shadow of some kind of girl with lightning bolts around her.

Rocky: "Whoa, cool...this reminds of Storm." I raised my right hand to press the faceplate down.

"Rocks! What are you doing?" I looked up to see Gwen pointing a flashlight at me. Ben and Max appeared a second later and Gwen ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me for a hug. "You've been gone for over thirty minutes, we were worried."

Ben: "I wasn't." Max softly hit him on the shoulder and smiled softly at me.

Max: "I'm glad you're okay, Rocky. It would've been hard to explain to Nate how I lost you on the first day of the trip." We all laughed and I had almost forgotten about the watch until I noticed the pink mist still coming from it. My eyes widened and I held it up to show everyone, noticing the silhouette was replaced with the hourglass from before.

Rocky: "Guys, this watch is stuck to my wrist. I can't get it off." Max's expression changed for a quick second before his face softened.

Max: "Really? Let me see." I held my arm out and he walked over to me, looking intensely at the watch.

Ben: "Uh, do you know anything about it, Grandpa?"

Gwen: "Yeah, you seem interested." I looked up at Max, who did seem kinda cautious.

Max let go of the watch and I put my arm down. Then he shook his head at the cousins.

Max: "No, I've never seen this watch before. Just...trying to find a release switch or something." Ben and Gwen nodded but I raised my eyebrow at him. Frank Castle taught me to know when somebody is hiding something and Max is definitely hiding something.

Gwen came over and picked up my arm, looking at the watch too.

Gwen: "Where'd you even get this weirdo watch anyway?" I pulled my arm back and looked down at the watch myself.

Rocky: "I...think it came out of the space pod that came outta the sky and hit me in the back." Nobody said anything so I looked up at them. They were all looking at me with concern.

Ben: "Ya think all that Marvel has made her crazy?" I glared at him.

Rocky: "I'm not crazy! It's the truth!" Gwen put a hand on my shoulder.

Gwen: "Okay Rocks, we believe that's what you _think _happened. Just tell us from the top." Max nodded intently.

I took a deep breath.

Rocky: "Okay I was about to start drawing but a squirrel ran off with my pencil, so I chased it out here. I realized I was totally lost and tried to come back but there was this mondo earthquake and this freaky pod came out of the sky and nailed me in my back! I blacked out and when I woke up, this watch was attached to my wrist." Ben looked at Max.

Ben: "I told you, crazy." Max paid him no attention, instead looking at me.

Max: "Did anything else happen, Rocky?" I thought about it, once again looking down at the watch.

Rocky: "Oh yeah!" I pressed the pink button on the side, making the faceplate pop up and show that silhouette again. "I pressed this button and this happened. I was just about to press it when you guys found me."

Ben snickered.

Ben: "I say press it. Maybe it'll give you superpowers or something." He laughed at his own joke.

Gwen: "Don't listen to him, Rocks. We don't know what that thing is, it could give you brain damage or something." Max nodded.

Max: "Gwen is right, Rocky. We...don't know." I looked at him, then back down at the watch. What they were saying made sense but I couldn't help but think about what Ben said. About getting superpowers. I know he was making fun of me but I know that the watch really _did come _from outer space, so what if it really could give me superpowers? I've been dreaming about that my entire life.

Rocky: "Only one way to find out." I slammed down the faceplate, blinding everything with a bright pink flash.

Max: "Rocky, no!"

The watch disappeared into my skin as my eyes glowed pink. Pink lightning came down from the sky and struck me, morphing my whole body into pink electricity. A black, short-sleeved jumpsuit formed and the watch's hourglass symbol appeared on my chest.

"_**STATIK!**" _The glow faded and the Tennysons looked at me in awe.

Ben: "No way..."

Gwen: "Rocks...you were right." I looked at my hands, feeling pretty juiced up.

Statik: _"Told ya." Max stared at the symbol on my chest._

Max: "How do you feel, Rocky? You okay?" I nodded quickly, sparks flying out of my head.

Statik: "_Never better! There is something I wanna try, though."_ I held out my hands and closed my eyes, trying to focus all my energy into them.

Gwen: "Rocks, what are you doing?"

My eyes opened as two bolts of electricity flew out of my hands and struck the tree in front of me! It broke in half and tipped over.

My face lit up (as much as it could in living electric form) and jumped up and down.

Statik: **"**_I did it, I did it! Total superpowers!" Ben ran over to me._

Ben: "That is so cool! You're like Static Shock, dude!" I nodded.

Gwen: "Why are you two so happy about this? That watch turned Rocky into a monster and we have no idea how to turn her back!" Before I could say anything to comfort her, the symbol on my chest flashed pink and projected a hologram of some kind of frog thing onto the ground.

Statik: "_Whoa! That's awesome._" The holographic frog folded his arms behind his back and looked at me.

"Hello, whatever being in the universe my creation has chosen to be its host. I am Azmuth, First Thinker and smartest being in five galaxies." Max's eyes widened for a second but I was too busy listening to Azmuth.

Statik: _**"**Wait, five galaxies? Guys, do you think this dude's an alien?**" **_

Gwen: "Aliens, Rocky? Don't you think that's a little, I don't know, impossible?" If I had eyebrows, I would've raised one.

Statik: _**"**Red, a watch from space just turned me into a thing that can shoot lightning from its hands. I don't know what's impossible anymore.**" **_

Azmuth: "The device that has no doubt found itself bonded to your body is called the Omnitrix, it has the DNA samples of over one million different life forms stored inside and with it, you are now able to alter your genetic code into a handful of those life forms. It is designed for only a special kind of being to be able to wield and you, whoever you are, have been chosen." The hologram faded away after that. Max looked up at me, looking kind of happy.

Max: "And you said you were anything but special." I smiled.

Statik: "_This is so cool! I was just trying to draw myself as a superhero and now I am one!" _Ben laughed.

Ben: "Real funny, lightning butt, but getting the LUCKIEST chance in the world and having powers doesn't make you a superhero. You gotta actually know how to use them to save the day. Frankly, I don't think a girl is up for it." Gwen and I looked at each other and put our hands on our hips.

Gwen: "What's that supposed to mean? I may not be a comic geek but I know there are tons of girl superheroes!" I nodded.

Statik: "_Yeah, like Captain Marvel!_" Ben rolled his eyes.

Ben: "Please, she has cool powers but she's done nothing compared to the guys. And the first real life superhero shouldn't be a girl." For some reason, his words stung.

Statik: "_You know what, Tennyson? I'll show you!" _

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP**

The others were blinded by a flash of powerful purple light and when it faded, I was back to normal. I looked at myself, smiling.

Rocky: "Hey, I'm me again!" I looked at the watch, I mean Omnitrix, noticing the hourglass was purple instead of pink. "Wonder what that's about."

Gwen wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, which I gladly accepted.

Gwen: "Thought I'd never see my best friend's face again." I giggled and patted her back.

Rocky: "You're always so dramatic, Red. I've been here the whole time." Ben rolled his eyes and turned around.

Ben: "I'm heading back to the RV. Let me know if you guys find a way to get that watch off." Then he mumbled, "How'd the girl get the superpowers?"

Max placed a hand on my shoulder.

Max: "Don't worry about him, Rocky, I think he's a bit jealous it wasn't him that was chosen. It is a once in a lifetime chance that everybody wants." I nodded and looked at the Omnitrix.

Rocky: "And I'm not gonna waste it. I'm going to be the best superhero ever!" Gwen gave me one of her 'looks' which usually means she disapproves.

Gwen: "Rocks, you don't have to prove anything to Ben." I looked curiously at my best friend.

Rocky: "What do you mean?" She sighed.

Gwen: "I mean...look, I know you read a lot of comic books and watch a LOT of superhero movies but that's just make believe. Rocks, that watch unlocks a bunch of crazy stuff that we don't understand and maybe it wouldn't be the best thing to try to use it that way." I looked at the ground.

Rocky: "So..._you _don't think I should be a superhero either."

I can't believe this! I finally get superpowers and the chance to do what other comic geeks have dreamed of and my best friend doesn't even want me to do it. How jank is that?

Gwen: "I just don't want you to get hurt, Rocky. We can find some other good use for your new powers. Oh, maybe there's an alien that can make flash cards!" She excitedly headed back to the RV. I sighed again and looked at Max.

Rocky: "What do you think, Max? Is it a good idea for me to be a hero?" He hesitated before answering, then grinned a bit.

Max: "I think that Azmuth guy knows what he's talking about. That watch chose you and even though I've only been around you a handful of other times, I can see that it wasn't wrong." He started walking back to the RV too, leaving me confused.

Rocky: "That doesn't answer my question!" I groaned and followed them.

...

**Cretin's Ship. Exactly 1,000 miles away from Earth**

Cretin was in his main computer room, sitting on his throne. A swarm of wasps emerged from his mouth as he grinned.

Cretin: "**The Deliverer thought he was so very clever dropping the Omnitrix like he did. He must've thought I couldn't track it. ANARCHY!**" At his call, the floor in front of the throne opened up.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" A ten feet tall red creature with four arms and some kind of collar leaped out of the pit. His mouth foamed as he slammed the club he was holding against the ground.

Anarchy: "Yes, Lord Cretin." Cretin gave him a sinister smirk and stood up, tendrils emerging from underneath his cloak. They lifted him up and carried him up to Anarchy.

Cretin**: **"**I have a very important task for you, my loyal Tetramand. The Omnitrix, a very important piece in my quest for universal dominance, has landed on Earth. Be a good boy and retrieve it for me. I will send the signal to your collar.**" Anarchy snarled in delight.

Anarchy: "How many Terans do I get to kill, Lord Cretin?" Cretin smiled, centipedes slithering out of his mouth.

Cretin: "**As many as you want.**"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I know I know, you all hate me right now :( How could I end a chapter without the hero catching some kind of villain? An where's Vilgax? The second question is easy; we'll see him later along the road. As for the first one, I'm trying to make this story as close to a comic book style as I can (which would explain why they're issues instead of chapters or even episodes). That means that things will progress at a different pace than they would a show since there's no need to pack several things into one update. Issue Ones are always origin stories/villain set-up and I wanted to stay true to that and save the butt kicking for next issue. Fret not, there will be plenty of action in the next nine issues but I think I've kept everyone waiting long enough.

That's all, my Rockstars (OMG that could be a name for my readers!). Feel free to give me validation and feed my massive head by reviewing and the next issue will be real soon. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to The Watch, Rockstars! This issue will see our newest wielder of the Omnitrix start on the path of a hero and will also be the debut of another one of Rocky's main forms. This one won't have a lot of action sequences but it IS only the second issue so don't worry. We'll see our favorite Marvel fangirl throw some fists soon:) Enough talk, on with the issue.

* * *

**The Rookie Arc**

**Issue 2: Highway to Heroism!**

Hey, guys, it's Rocky again! You know, the girl who accidentally got chosen to take care of an alien watch that turns me into aliens. Yeah, that's me. That was last night and after that, I thought my life would immediately start to change. Having superpowers does that to you. Or, at least I thought...

I sat on my bunk with my feet dangling over the edge, nose deep into an issue of Ms. Marvel. I eagerly turned the page, anxious to see how she'd get out of this predicament.

Rocky: "Where's Spidey when you need him? How is Kamala supposed to take down the Rhino? She doesn't have super strength." Before I could get my question answered, a bottle of water came flying and smacked straight into the side of my head. I groaned and rolled my eyes, closing the comic and putting it down. "Hey! If that would've ruined my hair or my comic, one of you would've definitely been feeling a mild shock right now."

I haven't touched the Omnitrix at all since last night, at the request of Max, so Statik is the only chick I know about at the moment. Hopefully I get to play with it some more.

I looked at the watch as I hopped off my bunk and headed out of the room. I was immediately met by the sight of Max driving and the cousins engaging in another one of their _meaningful _arguments.

Gwen: "Sorry, Rocks. It's just that _Ben _decided it would be a good idea to flood my laptop with dark web viruses. He was trying to find more alien stuff." She glared at Ben and I looked at him too.

Ben: "Can you blame me?! I thought aliens and powers were only in comics until Rocky lucked up and found that watch! Now that I know that stuff is real, I want in on the superpowers, too." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Rocky: "What do you mean _lucked up_? You heard Azmuth, the Omnitrix chose me." Ben rolled his eyes.

Ben: "Yeah, okay." I glared at the jerk. Max looked back from the driver's seat, looking at Ben for a second.

Max: "I don't think it's as easy as that, sport. That watch didn't come from Earth...according to Rocky, right?" I nodded.

Rocky: "Yeah, it came down from space." Ben pouted and sat down on the couch.

Ben: "Of all the stinking luck. Superpowers are real and I have nothing to do with it." Gwen shot him a grin.

Gwen: "Look on the bright side, cuz. You've had the looks of an alien your whole life so at least you've got that part covered." I couldn't hide the laugh that came out of my mouth.

Ben: "You know what, dweeb-"

_SCREEEEEEECH_

I left my feet and tumbled forward as Max hit the breaks. I rolled all the way to the front of the Rustbucket and my head bonked right into the dashboard.

Rocky: "Owie.." I rubbed my forehead as I shot Max a mini glare. "What's the big idea, Max? My brain already has enough damage."

Max: "Sorry, Rocky, but I've got good reason." I looked up at what he was looking at, seeing the bridge in front of us was about to collapse! Fire was everywhere and tons of cars were dangling off the edge.

Rocky: "Holy moly!" Ben and Gwen joined us up front and Gwen gasped.

Gwen: "Grandpa, those people are going to get hurt!"

Ben: "They could really use a hero, right about now." That reminded me to looked down at my wrist, where the Omnitrix was. This is my chance to show everyone I can use it to help people.

Rocky: "I couldn't agree more." I walked back to the main part of the RV and held up the Omnitrix. Gwen, Max and Ben followed.

Gwen: "Rocks, what are you talking about? Please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Rocky: "Those people need help, red! I can't just sit here and do nothing while I might be the only one that can help them." I pressed the pink button on the side and the core popped up. The hourglass symbol crossed, showing me Statik's shadow.

Ben: "I doubt anybody on that bridge needs their phones charged, Rocky." I ignored him and twisted the dial, replacing Statik's shadow with a shadow of a chick with what looked like lightning bolts on her ears.

Rocky: "This looks promising." I slammed down the core, again blinding everyone with a bright pink flash.

The Omnitrix once again disappeared into my skin as my eyes glowed pink. My body spun around at super speed and when I stopped, I was an alien with bright yellow skin. I had a skin-tight, pink and purple jumpsuit, pink lightning bolts on either side of my head, and the Omnitrix symbol formed on my chest.

"SPEEDSTR!" The glow faded and I stood in front of the Tennysons, electricity flowing through me.

Ben: "Another lightning butt? What good is she gonna do?" I looked down at my hand.

SpeedsTR: "I've got a hunch about this chick, actually." I concentrated and my hand started vibrating at super speed. "Awesome sauce! This gal's got super speed!"

Gwen looked me up and down, wonder in her eyes.

Gwen: "How do you know that, Rocks?" I grinned at her.

SpeedsTR: "Quicksilver can vibrate his hand to go through stuff. And so can I!"

I held both my hands up and started shaking them the way I do when I'm trying to dry them off. Sure enough, they vibrated at super speed.

SpeedsTR: "An electric chick and a speedster chick. I wonder what other aliens I can turn into." At that moment, the entire bridge started to rumble and every car on it started to slide.

Max: "Now might not be the best time to think about that, Rocky!" He nodded at me in a way that said he trusted me to do this and I nodded back, a little nervous. Scratch that, a LOT nervous. I know I said I wanted to help people and I definitely do but that doesn't mean I'm ecstatic about running straight into danger.

SpeedsTR: "Time to put my big girl, er, alien pants on." Gwen started to twirl her red hair, a telltale sign of her being anxious.

Gwen: "Are you sure about this, Rocky? I mean, they have professional rescue squads for this." Ben nodded. I swear there's a hint of worry on his face.

Ben: "Yeah, geek-face is right. You may be a wasteoid Marvel fan, but I don't...want you to get hurt." He looked at me for a second and I tilted my head, confused.

Now Ben's acting like he cares about me? I don't get this dude.

SpeedsTR: "Guys, I'm doing this. Like Ben Parker always said; With great power comes great-" The bridge rumbled even more and everyone in the RV fell to the floor. "I'll finish that quote later. It's time to go be a hero."

I walked toward the RV door and opened it, stepping out onto the semi-collapsed bridge. I was immediately met by the panicked screams of trapped people and the warm feeling of the fire that had spread everywhere by this point. I looked down at my feet.

SpeedsTR: "Alright girly, you just gotta figure out how to get running. Barry Allen makes it seem like all I have to do is run freely and I'm good to go."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" My head whipped to a yellow Volkswagen that was tipping off the broken edge of the bridge. A lady was in the front seat, holding her puppy. My eyes widened.

SpeedsTR: "Hopefully the scarlet speedster was right!" I focused on the car and started to jog at a light pace. Suddenly, I felt this amazing surge of energy and burst forward at an incredible speed!

_VROOOOOOM!_

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as I ran past several wrecks, on route to the lady and her puppy. "Whoa, this is way better than reading about it!"

The Volkswagen got closer and closer after a few seconds.

SpeedsTR: "Okay, so far so good. Now all I gotta do is stop and get the lady outta the car." I tried to stop like I normally would but the thing about super speed is it's kinda difficult to stop the momentum. I dug my heels into the pavement and tried to skid to a stop, but i was still going too fast and skidded straight into the side of the car, knocking it further off the ledge.

"AHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!"

SpeedsTR: "Oh fudge!" I frantically stood up and zoomed over to the car door. the lady was hysterical with tears in her eyes and her puppy was barking his lungs out. "Um, hold on! I'm gonna get you guys outta there!"

The lady looked at me in a mixture of what looked like horror and confusion, but nodded quickly anyway. "Please hurry."

I nodded back and tried to open the door by its handle, immediately pulling my hand back when I felt how hot it was.

SpeedsTR: "Of course. Because that would be too easy." The car started to tip off the ledge and I looked downward. "That's gotta be an eighty foot drop. There's no way they're surviving that."

I zoomed over to the back of the car and grabbed onto the bumper, hoping that I was strong as well as fast. I pulled with all my strength, but it was way too heavy.

SpeedsTR: "Fudge! Why couldn't I have dialed up a strong alien chick?" I let go of the bumper and tried to think but what can I really do? Without some kind of super strength, there's no way I can pull the car to safety and I'm not fire proof so opening the door is a no no.

SpeedsTR: "Think, girly, think! How would The Flash save everyone on a collapsing bridge?" I can imagine the smirk on Ben's face if he found out I was thinking about DC but Marvel doesn't really have that many speedsters and I really need some inspiration.

A bolt of electricity sparked in my eyes as I got an idea.

SpeedsTR: "Eureka!" I took a deep breath and vaulted over the ledge of the bridge.

The Tennysons, who were watching the whole thing from inside the Rustbucket, all looked worried.

Gwen: "What the heck is she doing?! Does she have a death wish?"

Max: "Let's have some faith in Rocky, honey. She might have a plan." Ben scoffed.

Ben: "A plan to get us all killed. Told you a girl couldn't be a superhero." Gwen glared at him, then looked expectedly at the Volkswagen, which finally tipped off the ledge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "ARF! ARF!"

Gwen: "Oh no!" She ran out of the RV along with Ben and Max. They looked over the edge.

Ben: "Uh, I didn't hear a splash. Why didn't I hear a...oh, no way." He stared looked down in amazement and Max smiled. Gwen had a huge grin plastered on her face.

Gwen: "WAY TO GO, ROCKS!" Down below, I was running in place on the water to keep me afloat and my arms were spinning at super speed, creating two tornados to catch the car in mid-air.

I grinned up at the Tennysons.

SpeedsTR: "I can't believe this is working. This is so awesome!" I spun my arms faster and blew the car back up onto the bridge. "I did it! I saved them!"

**RRRRRR! CRASH! **

I watched in horror as the entire bridge collapsed! It was like everything was moving in slow motion as hundreds of people and vehicles plummeted toward the water.

SpeedsTR: "NOOO!" Think, girly, think! Hundreds of people are going to die if you don't do something. "No way I can catch everyone one by one, gotta find a way to cushion their fall."

I took a deep breath and lightning struck in my eyes.

SpeedsTR: "Barry Allen, don't fail me now." I took off running in a circle, running as fast I could.

_**WHOOOOOOSH!**_

I ran with all my might and as I'd really hoped, water started to rise.

SpeedsTR: "Come on, girly, you got this." I pushed myself to run even faster and the water rose even more, forming into a water typhoon that caught everything. The people and vehicles all fell into the typhoon and out into the water, safe and sound. "YES!"

I dug my heels into the water and skidded to a stop, but made sure to keep running in place so I wouldn't drop into the water. Then I put my hands on my hips and faced the people, trying my best to look heroic.

SpeedsTR: "Everybody okay?" Everyone was silent until the lady with the dog spoke up.

"Th-thank you. Without you, Luffy and I would be dead." Luffy, the dog, barked and wagged his tail as he did the doggy paddle. I tried my best not to blush.

SpeedsTR: "It..it was nothing." This time a man spoke up.

"Nothing, my ass! You just caught a hundred people with a water typhoon! I've never seen anything like that outside of a comic book. What are you?" A little boy looked up at him.

"What do you mean, Dad? That thing is obviously a superhero!" He turned around and looked at me. "You _are _a superhero, right?"

I didn't say anything, instead looking over at the Tennysons, who were wet but safe. Ben was looking down at the water, Gwen was smiling at me, and Max gave me a small smile and nodded. I nodded back and turned back to the kid.

SpeedsTR: "Yeah...I'm a superhero." At that, everybody erupted in cheers. I couldn't help but blush as the crowd got louder and even Ben clapped for me. He suddenly stopped clapping and smirked.

Ben: "Hey! What's your name?" Gwen elbowed him in the side, but that's actually a pretty good question. Every superhero has a name, even the really lame ones like Balloon Boy. I can't be a hero without a name.

SpeedsTR: "Uhhh...ummmm..." At that moment, the Omnitrix symbol on my chest started to flash purple, meaning I was about to turn back to normal! It would be a total noob move to blow my secret identity on my first day as a hero. "I've got to go...citizens. Stay safe."

_VROOOOM!_

I sped off toward the main land, where hopefully nobody will see me. I was almost at to shore when...

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP**

In a flash of purple light, I flew through the air and splashed down into the water as plain old me. Groaning, I shook my hair dry and scowled.

Rocky: "Fudge! I was trying _not _to get my hair wet." I started to swim the rest of the way, a huge smile on my face. "I can't frikkin' believe I just saved those people. It was totally scary but at the same time, totally awesome!"

I finally got to shore and pulled myself onto the pier, then looked at the Omnitrix. Just like last night, the hourglass was purple and when I tried to activate it again, the faceplate wouldn't pop up.

Rocky: "Huh, guess this thing's got some kind of recharge mode. Wonder what other awesome alien chicks I can turn into." I tried to activate it again but nothing happened. "Guess I'll have to find out next time. Right now, I should find a coast guard or something before everyone out there catches a cold."

I stood up and started to run, only to trip on my shoe laces and fall flat on my face. I sat up and rubbed my head.

Rocky: "The superhero, ladies and gentlemen." I got up and started walking this time.

* * *

**Later that day.**

The Tennysons and I were at a hospital so the doctors could make sure we didn't have any injuries. We all had towels wrapped around us and were looking up at the TV, which was playing the news.

"...Witness testimonies say that a creature with superhuman speed caught the entire capacity of the bridge before they hit the water. When questioned, the creature gave a simple proclamation as a 'superhero' before speeding off. What do you think, America? Have we seen the last of this speeding creature? Are there more creatures with extraordinary powers, out there? And can we really trust them, if so?" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

Rocky: "Oh yeah, I'm totally not to be trusted. It's not like I saved all those people or anything." Max chuckled a little and pulled me into a side hug.

Max: "Don't worry about reporters, Rocky, they just want some kind of story. We all know you're a hero." I blushed at that. Me, a hero! I never would have thought.

Rocky: "Thanks, Max. That means a lot." He let me go and Gwen immediately pulled me into a hug.

Gwen: "You are totally kick-butt, Rocks! I'm sorry I ever doubted you, you are totally a superhero." I hugged her back and couldn't hide the huge smile on my face even if I wanted to. Having my best friend behind me makes this even better.

Rocky: "It's okay, Red, I even doubted myself for a minute." We stopped hugging and she looked at me.

Gwen: "Well, never again! From now on, I'm going to start acting like a superhero's best friend." I raised an eyebrow.

Rocky: "What do you mean?"

Gwen: "Well, every hero has a team behind them, right? I was thinking...maybe I could use my smarts to help you out." I grinned.

Rocky: "Oh, you wanna be my guy in the chair!" Gwen rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Gwen: "If that's what it's called, then yes." Ben laughed.

Ben: "It's called a sidekick, dweeb." Gwen narrowed her eyes at him, but I covered her mouth. Don't need another argument ruining my first superhero save.

Rocky: "So, are you saying you _don't _wanna be my sidekick, Ben? You'd get to heeelp." I smiled at him and his cheeks got red before he looked down.

Ben: "Well...I guess I could. Just until I find a way to get superpowers of my own." Gwen and I looked at each other and giggled.

Gwen: "You might be waiting a long time, cuzzo." I nodded.

Rocky: "yeah. After all, I found the Omnitrix by complete _luck_." Gwen and I busted out laughing and Max chuckled too. Ben just groaned.

Ben: "Aw man. This is gonna be a long summer."

* * *

**Washinton D.C, 300 miles away**

Some kind of pod flew down from the sky and crashed right into the Washington Monument. It opened up, revealing Anarchy, the red four armed alien. He stepped out and his eyes glowed yellow.

Anarchy: "Must complete my mission. Must retrieve the Omnitrix." Before he could move, electricity shot into his body and knocked him out cold. He fell to the ground.

**THUD!**

Behind him, an old lady with some kind of weapon was grinning.

"Interesting. Another specimen to add to my collection. Soon, this world will know the name of Dr. Amanda Animo!"

**THE END**

* * *

That's it, my people. Hope you all enjoyed reading about Rocky's first day as a hero. Her second will be more exciting, I promise. See you the and thanks for reading!


End file.
